FATH: The Fox and the Hound
by T DUDE
Summary: This story ventures an alternate route from The Fox and the hound 2. Cash is discovered to have a new-found feeling for Copper. Whereas Dixie is struggling with her own erotic addiction. This is my first story ever submitted please no flaming.
1. Chapter 1: Strange Feeling

**F.A.T.H.**

Note: All Characters displayed in this story are created by Disney, I take no credit in creations of such characters, only the rearrangement of their personalities. Some movie scenes from _The Fox and the Hound_ and _The Fox and the Hound 2_ were included in story. Songs depicted in story weren't a subject of my creation either.

This story contains adult content that may not be suitable for children. Read at own risk.

**I**

Dixie trashed the inside of the tour bus, furious that Cash fired her.

"That darn dog!" Dixie yelled, "how can he do this to me!"

She sat on her couch angrily and looked out the window, noticing Copper start to walk toward the barn-house for rehearsal. She gave a grin as she came up with a plan to get Copper kicked out.

"Well there's more than one way to skin a cat," Dixie muttered

Zelda looked at her and coughed

"no offense," Dixie said.

The door to the tour bus opened and Dixie stuck her head out.

"Pssst," whispered Dixie, "little darlin'."

"Huh?" Copper said as he turned to face Dixie

"Come on in, Dixie wants to talk to ya," She said and slowly backed inside the tour bus, smiling evilly.

"What is it Ms. Dixie?" Copper said as he followed her inside, struggling a bit to get up the steps

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to pass onto you my 'secret of success'," Dixie said with a fake grin

"Now before each show, take a big ol' helping of this" Dixie said, sliding a jar of peanut butter in front of Copper.

"Peanut butter?" Copper wagged his tail and sniffed it, smiling, "thanks Ms. Dixie! I knew I could trust you to help me out with my problem."

Dixie looked at copper with a bit of impatience and curiosity, "problem? What do ya mean?"

"Well, I'm not very good at lots of things, but singing is one thing I actually _am_ good at, so I've been gettin' kinda nervous…but this peanut butter should help!…I guess."

Dixie looked at copper with great sympathy now, she didn't want him to lose the only thing he was good at, she just wanted her place back in the spotlight and next to Cash. Her guilt seemed to overplay her desire though.

"Anyway," Copper said as if coming out of a distraction, "I guess I should dig in!"

Right as Copper was about to stick his nose into the jar of peanut butter, Dixie quickly swatted it away with her paw.

"Huh?" Copper said and looked up at Dixie with wondrous eyes, "wh…why'd you do that?"

Dixie was almost teary-eyed from looking at him. Such innocence was shown in his face, he acted as though he had been betrayed after trusting her.

"I'm so sorry little darlin', I tried to make you get fired, but I just can't do it."

Copper looked at Dixie confused and shocked, "fired? But…But I thought we were friends?"

Dixie looked down sadly "I'm so sorry, darlin', I wasn't thinking. please forgive me."

Copper looked to the side a bit and questioned whether or not he could believe such an apology.

Suddenly, Dixie moved her paw to Coppers back and pulled him close to her chest forcibly, putting them in somewhat of a 'hugging' pose.

Copper was surprised how much she wanted him to forgive her, but he definitely didn't hold back in cuddling. He smiled and rubbed his side against the soft fur on her chest.

"Of course I'll forgive you Ms. Dixie, as long as we can cuddle like this more often." Copper looked up at her with loving eyes.

"It's a promise," Dixie said and leaned down, licking Copper gently on the head.

Copper laid down, resting his head on one of Dixie's paws. He let out a soft yawn as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

He was so tired from rehearsing, but he would never admit it to Cash, since Cash didn't look too kindly on that.

Dixie laid down also, letting Copper rest his head on her paw. She gave him a look as if he were her own pup. She started to lick his head again until she started to fall asleep with him.

Her head blanketed Copper's body, as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber, her smile widening.


	2. Chapter 2: Knowlege is Power

**II**

"Granny Rose go fetch Copper," Cash said in a demanding tone.

However, Granny was busy scratching her rear on the floor, "hold up, I got myself an itch" she said

Cash just stared at her, amazed how she was no help at all.

________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Todd looked around for Copper, hoping to find him to see if he wanted to play, or go on some rides. He checked the barn-house but only found Cash, Granny Rose, Waylon and Floyd. He then decided to check inside the tour bus.

"Copper?" Todd said and tilted his head, surprised and a bit confused on why he found his best friend cuddling with Dixie.

"Um…I guess he's busy," Todd whispered.

Zelda sat on top of a dresser inside the tour bus, licking her paw, "your friend here is going to be busy for a long time," she said in a somewhat amused tone.

Todd looked up at her "What do you mean?"

Zelda let out a chuckle "you mean you haven't heard? Dixie has been doing this since she was old enough."

"doing what?" Todd said, "taking naps?"

"It's more than just naps, kid, pretty soon Dixie will get him to…you know."

"What?" said Todd

"Come on do I have to spell it out?"

Todd just stared at her blankly, not getting the message.

"Oh jeez, they're gonna mate!" Zelda yelled, annoyed by Todd's confused stares.

"Mate? What are you talking about?"

Zelda slapped her paw against her head, knowing now she had to explain everything to the clueless kit.

________________________________________________________________________

Cash sighed and decided to go get Copper himself, since Granny Rose's itching wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"Stay here guys, I'll get him" Cash said as he walked out of the barn house.

He walked to the tour bus. Right as he was about to go inside, Todd crawled out with an anxious and jumpy look on his face.

"Uh…hey kid, you ok?" Cash asked.

Todd looked up at him, his ears down in fright. He had the fear that Cash would be able to see what he was thinking about, which was Zelda's gruesome explanation of what mating was.

"Y…yeah…I…I'm fine…," Todd choked out, then quickly scurried away hiding behind a pile of cleaned dog bowls.

Cash watched him, he was suspicious of Todd's behavior, but decided to continue walking into the bus.

As he made it inside, he found Dixie cuddling with Copper and let out a sigh.

"This is what's been taking so long?" Cash said, "I wonder why Todd seemed so messed up about this?"

Cash shrugged then slowly and gently grabbed Copper by the scruff of his neck and pulled him away from Dixie, careful not to wake either of them up.

He carried Copper back to the barn house and set him down, Copper plopped down onto the hardwood floor, which woke him up instantly.

"Wake up kid, we have rehearsal to do," Cash said instructively

"huh?" Copper yawned, "oh yeah, ok"

Copper shook his head to wake himself up.

________________________________________________________________________

Todd tried to forget everything he heard from Zelda by closing his eyes tightly and trying to focus on something else. Unfortunately, he was failing.

"That's so gross! How could anyone do that?!" Todd asked himself

Suddenly, something dawned on him. He had forgotten about it since Zelda taught him about mating.

"Copper!"


	3. Chapter 3: Newcomer

**III **

Dixie awoke from her nap with a yawn and smiled. She looked down to see Copper, but saw only the floor.

"Copper?" Dixie asked and looked around to see if he was anywhere near, but couldn't find him.

"Hmph," Dixie grunted angrily, "I guess our little moment wasn't important enough to him"

Dixie stood and stretched, looking very upset

"Dumb pup, I can't believe I got soft on him, I should've known he was no different from Cash," Dixie said and walked out of the bus, "I need a drink."

Zelda followed close behind her. They both sat down in front of a table near the dog bowls, in which Todd was hiding.

"Todd?" Dixie asked, raising her voice to see if Todd was back there.

Todd jumped at the sound of her voice and accidentally knocked over a stack of dog bowls he had cleaned. They crashed on top of him, not injuring him, but giving him a good place to hide for now.

"Todd? Are you back there?" she said and looked at the now piled mess of bowls

Todd didn't dare to speak. He kept quiet beneath the pile.

Dixie, now a bit worried since she knew he was back there and not answering, walked over to the bowls and started digging through them.

Todd panicked as he saw Dixie's eyes find him. He pressed his back against one of the bowls, "oh…h…hey, Dixie…um…w…what's up?"

Dixie tilted her head, not sure why Todd seemed so scared, "what's wrong there darlin'? you look more nervous than a porcupine in a balloon factory."

Todd just stared at her "m…me? I'm not nervous…I just…you know…I'm just…cleaning bowls."

Dixie couldn't help but smile, he looked so cute when he stuttered.

Her smile quickly faded as she asked in a serious tone "what's really wrong, Todd, you can tell me."

Todd looked at her with fear in his eyes "I…I kinda…um…I kinda heard about what you do…" Todd said, his voice choked up.

Zelda knew where this was going and decided to walk back into the tour bus.

"And what do I do?" Dixie asked.

"You uh…um….you…m…mate with puppies," Todd said closing his eyes tightly as if expecting an explosion to erupt.

Dixie smiled again, "oh darlin', we need to talk," she said and pulled her head out of the pile of bowls.

Todd jumped out and sat a little distance in front of her, still a bit cautious, "y…you don't need to tell me about mating…Zelda already explained it."

"Oh I don't wanna talk about that, I just want you to hear my side of the story," she said and walked over to Todd putting her paw on his shoulder, "you see Todd, ever since I understood mating, I wanted to do it, but oddly enough I got into the habit of matin' with pups."

Todd looked up at her, his mouth hanging open.

"It's a guilty pleasure of mine, but we all must admit to our guilty pleasures sometimes," Dixie said and winked at Todd, "say, I've only mated with pups before, never tried it with a fox."

Todd jumped back and walked backwards a few steps "wh…what?! I can't-"

"Oh come on," Dixie complained, "don't you wanna try it, just to see if you like it?"

"I…I don't know…"

"How 'bout if you don't like it, then we can stop"

"well…I guess…"

"Good," Dixie smirked, leaning in toward Todd and giving him a deep and passionate kiss on the lips.

Todd's eyes widened as he felt Dixie's lips on his, he had a sensation that he'd never experienced before in his life. His heart was beating fast and he could've sworn his lips were tingling.

This feeling soon became too much for him to handle, so he immediately pulled away.

"D…Dixie…uh…I..I feel funny" Todd said, concerned.

"Aww it's ok darlin', those are normal feelings, you just have to let your feelings be expressed, now kiss me some more and we'll try and fix those feelings," Dixie said, kissing Todd again.

Todd's eyes started getting droopy, his whole body felt weak, so he let his eyes fall shut. Suddenly, he felt something go into his mouth that made his eyes shoot back open.

He felt…her tongue, it was a weird feeling but he seemed to enjoy it, letting out small moans and murrs.

Suddenly, something was different…his mind started feeling dull, and something felt different between his back paws. Dixie couldn't help but notice, she pulled away from the kiss

"Well well, what do we have here?" Dixie said.

Todd looked down and saw that his member was fully hardened. He gasped loudly and tried to hide it but couldn't.

"Wh…what's happening to me?!" Todd cried, "Zelda didn't say anything about this!"

Dixie only smirked as she leaned down and gave a gentle lick from the bottom of Todd's member to the top, pushing Todd down on his back with her paw pressed on his chest.

A wave of pleasure went through Todd's body, which scared him. "Dixie…wh…what's happening," his voice cracked and he felt a few tears soak up into the fur on his cheeks.

"Oh don't worry, you'll feel much better in a little bit"

Dixie continued licking up and down his shaft gently, then inserted the whole thing into her mouth, which then made him feel unbelievably good. He felt the fear disappear almost immediately.

"Oooh" moaned Todd "Dixie…I…I like this."

Dixie slurped and sucked on Todd's manhood, bobbing her head up and down slowly.

"Mmmm…," Dixie took her mouth off his cock for a moment, "and the best has yet to 'come'."

She continued sucking on Todd's member.

"what do you mean?" Todd asked.

Dixie looked up at him, smiling as she put her paw on the lower part of his member and started jerking him off, still sucking at the top of it.

"Oh Dixie! I…I feel like I…ah…I have to go to the…ugh…bathroom!" Todd yelped in all seriousness

Dixie smirked and kept stroking his cock fast, sucking violently at the tip, causing Todd's knot to show.

"Dixie…stop!…I really feel…like…AAAAAH!" Todd's cum came out fast and hard into Dixie's mouth, causing it to drip down the sides of her muzzle.

"Mm hm," Dixie moaned and swallowed all the cum that she could, licking up the rest from the sides of her mouth, "now how do you feel, Todd?"

Todd replied with only panting, he laid his head on the ground as he became worn out.

"Aww, I tired the poor little guy out" Dixie said as she giggled and gave Todd's member another lick before it went back into it's sheath.

Dixie stared at him for a bit then picked him up by his neck and carried him back inside the bus.

As Zelda saw them both enter, she knew what they had done.

"So how was it Dix, everything you ever imagined?" Zelda said sarcastically.

"Oh quiet down Zelda, can't you see Todd here is trying to sleep" Dixie said as she laid him down on the couch "he's had a big day."

"Yeah, I bet" Zelda said and started cleaning her paw.

Dixie got up on the couch with Todd and let him cuddle against her belly.

She soon fell asleep also, starting a dream about new things to try with Todd.

After their little experience, she couldn't help but feel more attached to him.


	4. Chapter 4: The NewFounded interest

**IV**

A few hours had passed and it was night time. Copper just finished rehearsing with the band and decided to look for Todd.

"Todd?" Copper called, looking around near the dog bowls, seeing the big mess on the ground "whoa, what happened here?"

Copper looked at the bowls for a bit then looked at the tour bus

"Oh yeah! I forgot about Dixie!"

Copper walked over to the door of the bus and opened it, climbing inside

"Dixie?"

He looked around the saw her on the couch. He smiled then climbed on the couch and realized that she was sleeping, he walked down to cuddle up against her belly then noticed something different.

"Todd?"

He couldn't believe his eyes, Dixie replaced him with Todd?

"Oh I see" Copper said with great despair "Todd's better than me, so she likes him more"

Copper stared at Todd angrily for a moment then jumped off the couch

"Stupid Todd, he ruins everything!" Copper said angrily, walking out of the bus.

Zelda watched him and couldn't help but laugh, she loved seeing the plot thicken, the sadness and anger of Copper was what really amused her.

Copper walked over and laid down next to a sign advertising "The Singin' Strays", he stared at the ground sadly

"I'm never trusting Todd again…" he said seriously.

Meanwhile, Cash walked out of the barn-house, he was a bit restless because of his decision to fire Dixie.

He walked over to the sign, which is where he usually went whenever he was feeling a bit down.

As he got close to the sign he stepped on something that felt uneven beneath his paw.

"Owww!" Copper howled as Cash accidentally stepped on his tail.

"Huh?" Cash said and looked down at Copper "Oh gosh! I'm sorry kid, I didn't see you there!"

"It's ok" Copper said in a depressed tone, looking back at his tail "I've been having a bad day"

"Why's that?" Cash asked and moved his head closer to Copper's

Copper looked down "Dixie replaced me with Todd"

Cash's eyes widened a bit "I'm sorry kid" he said "but if you don't mind me asking, how'd you two get so close?"

"Well" Copper said "me and Todd met just a few weeks ago-"

"No, I meant you and Dixie" Cash corrected him

"Oh, I don't know, she tried to get me fired from the band then apologized and hugged me" Copper said

"She must have really felt guilty, I always knew she had a big heart, under all that stubbornness" Cash joked, then smiled "but who wouldn't, I think almost everyone in the band has a soft spot for you"

Copper looked at him, surprised "you…you mean it? Even you?" Copper said

"Of course, I mean, you're part of the band, and you're just a pup" Cash said brightly.

"Thanks Mr. Cash" Copper said, walking over and cuddling against Cash's leg.

Cash looked down at him, he was a bit skeptical about the cuddling but he still couldn't help himself from smiling and licking Copper's head

"Aw kid, I'm sorry that Dixie neglected you, but…y'know…you're always welcome to stay with me" Cash said, sitting down "If ya want you can stay with me tonight, I wouldn't mind"

Copper looked up at him and smiled "That'd be great!"

Cash stood up and started walking back toward the barn, but Copper stopped him

"Um…Mr. Cash? Can I ask you something?" Copper said

"Sure, ask me anything"

"Well, I had a weird dream earlier…I was wandering if you could tell me what it meant"

Cash tilted his head "sure, what was it about?"

"It was about this word, I'm not sure what it means though"

"What was the word?"

"May…ting? I think that's it, I heard Zelda's voice saying it"

Cash's eyes widened in surprise "wh…what?!" he yelled, almost waking up everyone.

Copper immediately jumped at Cash's yell, backing down as if he had been yelled at for doing something wrong

"I…I'm sorry Mr. Cash, I didn't mean to-"

"No no, it's ok, it's just that that's a very adult word"

Copper frowned "it is? I didn't know…but…um…why is it so bad?"

"Well uh… it sorta means um…well…when two people…like each other a lot, they do something that is…very, very…fun" Cash explained nervously, trying his best to say it with no misunderstandings.

"Really?" Copper wagged his tail "then we should mate! Cause I like you a lot!"

Cash blushed deeply and rubbed the back of his head "um…well, it doesn't quite work that way"

Copper's face saddened again "you don't like me a lot?"

"no, I do, it's just, I don't think that this…'game' would be very fun for you"

"well how do you know, we haven't even played it yet?"

Cash sighed and put his paw on his head "we just can't, it's not right"

"but why?" Copper asked.

Cash wiped his paw down his face, becoming a bit frustrated "well…I guess, we could just try it…I don't know, kid."

"Well, have you played it before?" Copper asked

"yeah of course I have…"

"then why are you scared to play it? Afraid I'll win?" Copper said challengingly with a smile.

Cash sighed and finally decided to give in, mostly just to stop Copper from pressuring him even more

"Fine" he said "but…just tell me when you wanna stop playing"

"Ok, this'll be fu-"

Cash interrupted Copper's sentence with a deep kiss on the lips

Copper's eyes widened as Cash kissed him. Just like Todd, he was feeling a tingling sensation in his lips that felt somewhat good.

Cash closed his eyes tightly then moved his tongue into Coppers mouth

This of course was the stopping point for Copper.

"Mph!" Copper let out a muffled yelp as he broke the kiss "what was that?!"

Cash let out a disappointed sigh, now he was turned on. He wanted Copper, he wanted him bad, although he was still a bit nervous about this.

"Listen kid, if you don't wanna play then just…just say you don't like me and get it over with" Cash said in an aggressive tone, looking away as he spoke

Copper frowned again "I…I'm sorry Mr. Cash, I'll keep playing, I still like you a lot."

Cash looked at him and smiled a bit "good, then let's keep it goin'."

Cash kissed Copper again, moving his tongue into his mouth almost instantly

"Mmmm" Copper groaned, smiling slightly as he enjoyed the kiss.

After awhile, Cash noticed that his own member was getting hard, which caused him to stop kissing

"Um…now we can play the other part of the game…"

"the other part? How do we play?"

Cash closed his eyes again, nervous about what he was about to do

"first we have to do this…"

Cash placed his paw between Copper's back legs and started to rub gently.

"Hm?" Copper said as he watched Cash's paw "ooooh…that feels good too, Mr. Cash"

Copper moaned and groaned as Cash kept rubbing, he soon felt something straining between his legs.

"Huh?" Copper said and looked between his legs "Ah! Wh…What's that!" Copper yelped

"that's what's givin' ya all that pleasure, kid" Cash said with a smile "don't worry, it'll go back down once we finish the game."

Copper looked a bit uneasy, seeing his whole cock, even his knot, showing.

Cash tried to think about what he wanted to do, did he want to mate with Copper, no, that would scare the poor little guy. But if Copper mated with him, then that'd just be something new to experience, hopefully it wouldn't hurt to bad.

"Ok kid, now I want you…" Cash turned around and laid down on his belly "…to put your member inside here" Cash lifted his tail.

"Inside your butt?" Copper remarked "isn't that a little weird?"

"It's how the game goes" Cash said "you have to put it in there then start making your hips hit against mine as fast as possible until you feel like you have to pee. Keep doing it even when that feeling comes, until you pee, then leave it in for as long as you want and pull out."

Although that was a lot to remember, and also sounded really odd, Copper just nodded and mounted himself as best he could on top of Cash. As gently as possible, he began pushing his hard cock into Cash's tail hole.

"Ooooh kid…that doesn't feel half bad" he said and looked back at Copper "you're just the right size."

Copper kept pushing it in until it was in all the way "Oooh Mr. Cash…you were right, this does feel good! Now…what do I do next?"

"Now all you have to do is hit your hips against mine as fast as you can until you pee" Cash said, smirking and closing his eyes as he prepared for the pleasure

"Ok" Copper said then started moving his hips up and down as fast as he could. His member, that was actually quite long for it's size, slid in and out of Cash's hole, their hips thumping together.

Cash moaned loudly "Oh Yes! Aaaah…Oh Copper that feels So Good!"

Cash's member became fully hardened as the pleasure pulsated through his body.

"Mr. Cash! I…I think I'm Gonna Pee!" Copper said loudly, his eyes closing tightly as the pleasure overwhelmed him

"C…Call it Cum…Aaah…N…Not Pee!" Cash was now wincing in pleasure as he hungered for Copper to cum inside him.

"O…Ok…Then…Oh!…I…I'm…Gonna…CUM!!!" Copper yelled and shot his huge load inside Cash's tail hole.

:"AAAGH!" Cash yelled as Copper's cum triggered his own orgasm "RRRRGH!"

Cum spewed out of Cash's member and onto the ground "Aaah aah…oooh" Cash and Copper moaned.

As soon as Copper's orgasm passed he removed his member from Cash and laid his back flat on the ground, tired and panting

"…M…Mr. C…Cash…" Copper muttered then fell asleep.

Cash wasn't too far behind, he laid down next to him, thinking twice about going back inside the barn house, seeing as he was a little…'messy' at the moment

"That was amazing kid…you're really good" Cash said then realized Copper was asleep "poor guy" he said "I better sleep close with him tonight."

Cash cuddled Copper softly against his chest then put his paw over him to act as a blanket, while smiled and breathed heavily

Cash stared at him for a bit "I guess you finally found something you're _really _good at…" he said.

"Good night…little guy" Cash whispered then drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble in Cash's Paradise

**V**

Todd slowly and lazily opened his eyes, which were adjusting to the sunny morning.

He felt like a mess, he could hardly remember what happened last night until he felt Dixie's fur against him.

"Oooh…" Todd groaned as he tried to stand, but his muscles felt too weak

"Aaah…" he looked up at Dixie

"D…Dixie…" he called "Dixie…please wake up…"

Dixie's eyes slowly opened. She let out a big yawn followed by a nice long stretch.

"Todd?" Dixie said "what's the matter darlin'?"

"I…I can't move…" Todd whined.

"Aww don't worry there little fella, that's why I'm here" Dixie smirked and stepped off the couch "now all you need is a little fresh air, I'll carry ya outside."

Dixie couldn't help but feel excited, she just got herself her own little fox, that would pretty much do what ever she wanted…including her 'personal' desires. She picked Todd up by his neck and walked outside.

"Dixie…what happened last night…all I can remember is you sucking my…um…area…then all this white stuff started dripping out of your mouth…at the same time, it felt really good…"

"Well" Dixie said and sat Todd down on the grass "you experienced something called an orgasm"

"What's an orgamim" Todd asked

"It's called 'orgasm'" Dixie explained with a giggle.

She taught Todd everything he needed to know about sex, from orgasms, to cum, even though he was already well informed by Zelda.

Todd looked up at her with great curiosity

"so does that mean we're gonna do it again?" he asked

"Of course!" Dixie exclaimed "we'll do it way more times"

Todd smiled at her, although nervous at first, he really found himself liking her. She was almost like…the mother Todd never had in his life. He would say that about Widow Tweed, but she was a human, and ever since the…incident…with his real mom, he could never see humans as mothers.

Plus, Dixie pleasured him for the first time, and seeing as he really liked it, he felt closer to her than ever.

"So, cowboy" Dixie said "what do we wanna do first today?"

________________________________________________________________________

A few minutes earlier, before Todd and Dixie woke up, Cash slowly woke from his slumber.

"Man, my behind is sorer than twelve starvin' dogs with only one French fry" Cash said, then looked down at Copper, who was cuddling against his chest.

"Would ya look at that, it wasn't a dream" Cash mumbled and smiled widely

Copper slowly started to wake up as Cash whispered.

"This kid's alright" Cash mumbled and hugged Copper close to his chest "now there's the good news."

As Copper woke up, he didn't think at all about saying something, he was too cozy, and too happy.

Cash gave Copper's head a lick then stood up, shaking off his sleepiness.

Copper lifted his head as Cash stood up to show that he was awake.

"Oh, you're awake kid" Cash said "I'm glad, we have so much rehearsing to do today

"Rehearsing?" Copper asked

"Yeah! We can't forget about the Grand ol' Oprey now can we?" Cash reminded

"but…but what about last night?" Copper said "will we ever do that again? it was fun."

"Sure kid, but business must come first right?" said Cash "so let's get to crunin'."

Copper and Cash walked inside the barn-house.

"Where have you two been?" Granny Rose asked.

Right as Copper opened his mouth to answer, Cash interrupted

"We were workin' on a new song that'll take us to the top!" he exclaimed.

Cash leaned down to Copper's eye level "follow my lead kid" he whispered and winked.

"Waylon give me a back beat" Cash said

Waylon started scratching Floyd's back, making his leg thump against the ground in a rhythmic beat.

"_You were headed for the pound dog"_ Cash sang

"_No one wanted you around dog,_

_And now you're gonna be a found dog_

_You'll be a hound dude_

_A roo a roo roo _

_A hound dude,_

_Yeah watch out"_

Cash hit a switch on the back of a spotlight, turning it on, then putting his paw on Copper's shoulder

"_Whole world is gonna know you" _Cash looked at Waylon and Floyd

"_They'll be fallin' at your paws soon" _he then stood close to Granny Rose

"_So bark it up all you want to_

_And be a hound dude_

_A woo a woo woo_

_A hound dude_

_The big dogs now"_

Cash hopped on top of a crate

"_Once we were lonely pups,_

_With nothin' but our dreams._

_Now we can strut our stuff, _

_While the fans all,_

_Howl and scream!" _

"_No more small town dog!_

_Get to make life down, dog,_

_No more bein' just a hound dog_

_You're a hound dude_

_A good by leash _

_I'm hound dude!_

_No collar for me _

_We're all a hound dudes!_

_Happy as a flee_

_We're all hound dudes!_

_On top of the world, can't you see_

_A hound dude"_

__________________________________________________________________________

"How about we go on the Ferris wheel?" Todd suggested

Dixie laughed "no way! that'd mess up my beautiful hair"

Todd sighed and tried to think of rides that wouldn't mess up her hair

"…I don't know what to do then…" he said and looked down.

Dixie smiled and licked Todd "aww don't worry darlin'"

The lick caused Todd to look up at her

"Say" Dixie said and smirked "there's still one ride we haven't tried yet."

Todd looked at her in confusion, he didn't know whether or not to be happy or upset

"wh…what ride?" Todd asked

"don't you worry 'bout a thing, all _you_ have to do is lay back" she said, and pressed her paw to his chest, holding him to the ground.

"Hm hm, this'll be a fun ride" said Dixie as she started licking between Todd's legs, coaxing out his member with her tongue.

It didn't take long for Todd to get hard. His hips started to thrust instinctively as Dixie taunted his member with small licks and kisses.

"Oh Dixie, please, make me cum again! I want to so badly right now" Todd pleaded

Dixie smirked again and giggled, looking at Todd seductively "of course."

Todd sighed, both in relief and pleasure, although he tilted his head when he saw Dixie crawl up on top of him, holding him down now by his shoulders

"Let's try something new" she muttered then kissed Todd looking down at his now fully erect member, his knot showing slightly.

"Hm hm" Dixie chuckled and slowly started lowing herself onto Todd, his cock now prodding against her wet pussy.

"Oooh Todd, that feels so nice" she said

"I…feel good too…ugh… Dixie…" Todd moaned.

Both of them moaned in sync with one another as Dixie lowered her pussy all the way down to Todd's knot.

"Nnnnn! T…Todd, d…do you want it all in?" Dixie asked

Todd replied with only a nod and a pant

"Ok then…" Dixie started pushing his knot inside her "…here…we…" the knot slipped into her pussy and she let out a yelp "Go!"

Dixie breathed heavily and her cheeks were pink with blush

"Aaaahn…oooh darlin'…now we can get to the fun part" Dixie said then slowly and hesitantly started moving her hips up and down, humping herself against Todd's cock.

"Aaah…Dixie…I feel close already…" Todd said and closed his eyes tightly like before

"I….Ngh…it's ok d…darlin'…just…Oh!…j…just cum when you're ready" Dixie panted and moaned, her pleasure increasing.

Todd immediately began thrusting his hips, making himself go into her a bit faster.

Dixie moaned louder as he did this, his sudden force turned her on greatly.

"Ah! I…I'm almost there!" Todd growled "Just a bit….AAAAAH!!!" his hips thrusted forward and he came deep inside Dixie.

"AAAH AAAHN!!" Dixie howled as she reached her climax and came also.

They both laid down on their backs afterward, panting heavily with their tongues hanging out loosely.

"Now…how was that ride…" Dixie joked and smiled.

________________________________________________________________________

A few hours had passed and it was night time again. Cash, and the band, had been practicing non-stop.

Floyd was the first to complain "Cash, I'm getting' tired can we got to sleep PLEASE" he whined.

Cash immediately shot him down

"No, Floyd, we need to be at our top game if we wanna impress that talent scout!" he retorted.

Copper couldn't help it anymore, he had to ask

"can we at least play that game again?" he wandered.

Cash looked at him in shock.

"What game?" Granny Rose asked

"Game? I wanna play!" Floyd immediately jumped in, then got an 'unimpressed' look from Waylon.

"Oh, uh…he…he meant the game we played to come up with that song" Cash said nervously, trying to cover his tracks.

"No, I mean that game we played last night" Copper said, not knowing the consequences of anyone else finding out about him and Cash

"What was it called?" Copper said "Ma…May…"

Cash cut him off "Ok everyone take-five" he said in hopes Copper would stop talking, but unfortunately it was too late.

"Mating!" Copper yelled out to everyone as he remembered.

Cash looked around at everyone, his eyes widened and cheeks blushed.

Now he was going to have to face the music.


	6. Chapter 6: What have they done?

**VI**

"Todd!" yelled Widow Tweed as she walked around the forest, her lantern glowing yellow in the dark night

"Todd? Oh where could he have gone."

All of sudden she heard a rustling in the bushes in front of her, and she looked at it closely, hoping it was Todd.

"Copper!" yelled Amos Slade as he walked out of the bushes she was staring at "Widow?" he said and looked at her, surprised "what are you doing out here at this time of night?"

"Oh I can't find Todd anywhere" she said then looked at Amos angrily "that dog of yours must have chased him off!"

"Well I wouldn't know, I can't find him" Amos said in a disappointed tone.

"I'm sorry" Widow said said and looked him in the eyes

"Well…if I see you're puppy anywhere…I'll give you a hollar" she smiled warmly at him.

"I'm obliged…and if I see height a hair of that fox of yours….well…"

"Thank you, Amos" Widow said, and they both walked in separate directions, looking for Todd and Copper.

________________________________________________________________________

The whole barn was quiet, no one could say a word

The news about Copper and Cash mating struck everyone with a cold silence.

Copper wasn't sure why everyone was being so serious about this, for all he knew it was only a game.

Waylon and Floyd's mouths both hung open in shock, not believing what they heard.

Cash's breathing had gotten a bit deeper as his eyes were still widened.

Granny Rose just sat there, her mind feeling almost numb as she stared at Cash.

Finally, someone was able to say something,

"C…Cash?" said Floyd, his voice shattering the silence and catching everyone's mind by surprise.

"I…It's not what you think" said Cash in a slow, awkward tone "I…I let him mate with me…"

"Cash how could you do this?!" Granny Rose finally blurted out "with a pup?!"

Cash let out a sigh, trying to calm that scared, tightened up feeling in his stomach.

"Wh…what's wrong with the game?" Copper asked nervously "I thought it was really fun."

"That 'game' was made for big dogs only" said Granny Rose "you're not old enough to play it."

Copper tilted his head "but…why…I played it and it was fun…nothing bad…happened…" he said as his voice slowly started to trail off, his nervousness taking over. Everyone was watching him, which made him a little scared.

Copper hung his head low and scurried toward Cash, his ears dragging against the hard wood floor. He settled himself behind one of Cash's front legs, his back against Cash's warm stomach. He acted as if Cash's paw was what stood between him and certain death.

Cash looked down at Copper and all of a sudden, his instincts took over, and he couldn't control himself. He looked at Granny Rose

"you'd never understand how it feels to have nothin' to care for. Dixie wont let me care for her, you're to old to need me, Waylon and Floyd have each other…"

He looked down at Copper "this stray pup is the first dog I've ever known that's looked up to me…"

He looked at everyone again

"…and I'll be darned if ya'll are gonna sit here and judge me."

Cash sighed heavily and opened his mouth to top off his rant, with one final sentence

"Y'all are out of this band…get out."

________________________________________________________________________

Todd and Dixie had a long day of mating, since that seemed to be the only thing they both liked doing, with the exception of cuddling.

Dixie tried all her moves on him, even testing out new ones she hadn't tried before such as the "69" and the ironically famous position for dogs, "sit".

Todd was almost completely worn out. He enjoyed what he and Dixie were doing, and he didn't want to stop, it's just the whole thing started to become a bit overwhelming. Each orgasm was better than the last, and they just kept getting better and better.

He could've sworn that his heart stopped for about 3 seconds after one of them.

"Oh darlin' I'm gettin' tired, how about you?" Dixie said as she slightly panted from the pleasure that was done to her.

"Yeah…I…I'm really tired" Todd admitted and kept his back to the ground, still feeling the after effects of his own orgasms.

"We should hit the hay" Dixie said and slowly stood up, her body trembling slightly.

Todd tried to stand, his legs were also a bit shaky

"I'm sorry ,Todd, I would carry you, but I'm feelin' weak myself."

Todd looked at Dixie then slowly started to walk over to her, his legs still shaking.

"Let's at least try and make it to the bus" Dixie said.

All of a sudden, Granny Rose, Waylon and Floyd all walked out of the barn house. They looked a bit uneasy, and a bit distracted by thought.

Dixie noticed this and tried to straighten her body out, which only made it shakier.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Dixie asked "y'all look about as happy as a fly in a truck full of vasoline."

All of them ignored her question and kept walking away, their ears lowered slightly.

Dixie watched them walk then shrugged and continued back into the bus.

"I wander what their problem is?" asked Todd

"Well it aint ours so we don't have to worry about it" Dixie whispered in response "Now let's get to sleep, we've got lots of things to do tomorrow…"


	7. Chapter 7: Confrontation and Resolution

**VII**

"M…Mr. Cash…" Copper muttered and looked up at him "wh…what just happened?"

Cash closed his eyes softly and attempted to clear his head "I don't know kid…you just looked so helpless and…"

Cash looked down at Copper and realized that the pup looked a bit scared

"aw who needs 'em, we're a couple of hound dudes remember? We can handle ourselves" he said in a reassuring tone.

He smiled and leaned down, hugging the side of his face next to Copper

"as long as we stick together, we'll be better off than a bee in a honey factory."

Copper smiled and rubbed his face slightly against Cash's

"ok Mr. Cash"

"and you can stop with all that 'Mr. Cash' business, just call me Cash."

"Ok Mr. Cash…uh…I mean Cash" Copper said and stood up, walking out from behind Cash's leg

To Copper's surprise, Cash grabbed him before he walked away and pulled Copper back up against him

"now…about that game…" Cash said and looked at Copper seductively.

Copper looked up at him and didn't understand at first, but soon caught on

"Oh, can we play it? That'd be so fun!" said Copper, his tail wagging

"of course we can" Cash said and slowly leaned down, kissing Copper on the lips passionately, both of them making slight moaning sounds as Cash's tongue slipped past Coppers lips and into his mouth.

Copper's head started to slowly tilt to the side as the kiss prolonged, his head felt heavy as he became tired. From all the rehearsal earlier, mind you.

A little bit of slobber started to form between their lips as they kept kissing

"Oooh" moaned Copper as he slowly separated his lips from Cash's "Cash…I…I'm getting sleepy…"

"Well…" Cash said and smirked "we'd better wake you up a bit then, huh?"

Copper looked curiously at Cash "what do you mean?"

"Well, I was thinking since you mated me last time, maybe this time I should mate with you…" Cash said hesitantly

Copper's body shook at the thought of it, but he wanted to sound and look tough in front of Cash, so he suppressed those feelings of doubt and fear

"o…ok" Copper was finally able to choke out.

Cash smiled excitedly at this "Great! I thought you were gonna say no, you've really made my night kid" he said as his member began to harden at the thought of mating with Copper.

"Cash…" Copper said in a silent tone "w…will it hurt?"

"Aw don't you worry 'bout a thing kid, it may feel different, but it'll feel good after awhile" Cash convinced

"ok Cash…but…well what do I do?" Copper asked

"All _you_ have to do is stick your butt up and lay your front paws down, then I'll do the rest" he explained "that's all there is to it"

Copper nodded then laid his front paws down, his head resting against the floor.

"Ok kid, you ready?" asked Cash

"Yeah…" Copper said in a very shaky voice as Cash mounted him and slowly pressed his member against Copper's tail hole.

"Yipe!" Copper howled and jumped, quickly escaping Cash's mount.

Cash sighed and looked at Copper's eyes, which were filled with confusion and terror

"I'm sorry kid, I didn't mean to hurt you" said Cash "do you still wanna do it, or are you too scared now?"

Copper sighed and closed his eyes "I…I still wanna do it."

He couldn't help but want to keep doing it, he desperately wanted Cash to like him, and if this was one way to really get on his good side then he was going to jump at the chance. Even if his confidence may not be all there, his determination stood strong.

Cash was surprised by Copper's answer, he thought Copper would've backed out for sure. Seeing this courage really impressed him.

"Alright kid" Cash laughed "let's do this"

Cash once again walked over to Copper and mounted him.

He tried more gently to push his member into Copper's tail hole. Cash's cock may have been a bit big for Copper, but it was still a good fit.

As Cash pushed the tip of his cock inside, Copper let out a loud howl. His tongue hung out of his mouth, his cheeks were red, his breathing was deep. Copper could even catch the scent of pre-cum coming from Cash's member.

All these events happening at once excited him a bit, but still, that feeling of fear persisted.

"Cash…Uh!…Cash…this feels…Ah!…weird!" Copper yelped

"Hold on…" Cash moaned "just…a little…more…"

Cash finally pushed his whole length into Copper, which caused Copper to howl even louder.

" Aaah…that's better" Cash said "now we can try to push the knot in"

Copper panted heavily

"oooh…" he whined, a bit distressed to know that there was going to be more

Cash ignored his whine as he smiled and started to force his knot inside Copper.

"Aaaah!" Copper groaned

Suddenly, Cash's knot slipped inside Copper's tail hole, once again causing Copper to howl loudly.

"Mmmm…now that's the good news…now we can get to the best part of all this" Cash said and slowly started to thrust in and out of Copper "Oooh, you're so tight kid…"

Cash couldn't help but start to thrust harder and faster, it felt unbelievably good inside.

"Uhn! Cash! It…It hurts!" Copper finally yelped, not able to hold back any longer.

Cash kept thrusting hard and strong inside Copper

"Don't worry…rgh!…kid…" he said "I'm…almost…there…"

Copper kept on moaning and panting, with an occasional howl. All this pain turned into immediate pleasure, which caused Copper's cock to become as hard and as long as it could go.

"Ah!" Cash yelled as he neared orgasm "Oh Kid!"

Cash rammed his cock deep inside Copper and came hard.

This happening, caused Copper to let out the loudest, most high-pitched howl that he could do. It even caught Cash by surprise, he became worried that he may have seriously hurt Copper.

The howl woke up Dixie and Todd for a second, but they fell back asleep soon afterwards, due to lack of energy.

Cash and Copper fell into deep pants, the air all around them felt so humid that it was making them feel somewhat sweaty.

The smell of cum had strengthened but became less noticeable due to the great amount of pleasure that took over the mind of both of them.

Neither spoke, they felt almost stuck in that position.

"C…Cash…oooh…please…please pull out of me…" Copper said

"I…can't" Cash panted "I'm…stuck…"

Copper closed his eyes tightly "Oh no…please pull out…"

"I can't kid…my knot won't come out…it's stuck…we're just gonna have to wait"

Copper groaned again, he still felt pleasure, but since Cash stopped humping, it just felt uncomfortable.

"So how did that feel kid?" Cash asked, hoping to try and take Copper's mind off of the discomfort.

Copper, still panting, replied with a head nod "I…really…liked it…"

Cash smiled warmly, looking down at Copper. He felt so happy around him, it was a feeling like he used to feel around Dixie. His heart skipped a beat at the thought that Copper was now his...his to keep…all to himself.

________________________________________________________________________

A few moments earlier, everything was quiet down at Amos's house.

Chief had just fallen asleep, not to long after Amos turned off the lights in his house.

Even though Amos made him sleep outside in his barrel, Chief was used to it, it was still home to him.

He glanced over at Copper's barrel, which was currently empty. He couldn't help but frown and stare at it sadly as he rested himself against the ground.

"Oh Copper" said Chief "why'd ya have to run off like that"

He always thought of Copper as his own pup, and not knowing where he was worried him. Copper ran off many times before, but never for this long.

Just as chief was about to go into another upset sleep, he heard something, something off in the distance. It sounded familiar. It sounded like…

"Copper?" Chief said, he could've sworn that was the sound of Copper's howl. His ears were perked and his head was raised curiously.

Now there was no doubt, he knew that was Copper. He stood up and walked out as far as the rope around his collar would let him.

"Gosh darn collar" he complained and tried to get out of it by scratching it off.

He would have woke Amos up, but he knew that Amos wouldn't understand what he was trying to say.

It took a few scratches until he was finally able to get his collar off.

"Don't worry Copper, I'm a comin'" he said then ran in the direction of the fair.

Not only was he going to get Copper for his own happiness, but also for his master's happiness. If he did this, he'd definitely be of greater value to Amos.

After awhile of running, he finally made it to the fair, where he looked around for Copper.

"Copper?" he said and looked in an empty tent, but didn't see Copper anywhere.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a barn house, with a light still on inside.

________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Copper and Cash were still panting heavily, Cash's knot still swelled up inside Copper.

"Cash…I think…we should….do this more often" Copper said, smiling happily as he looked back at Cash. He now felt more protected by Cash than ever.

"I agree with ya kid" Cash said "you showed true courage just now, even though this was painful, you still went through with it, I'm impressed."

Cash looked down at him happily, his chest sticking out slightly to try and look like he was Copper's 'knight in shining armor'.

"Copper?!" Yelled a voice coming from the entrance of the barn.

Copper's head immediately lowered as he recognized the voice. He turned and looked over to see Chief standing at the entrance to the barn.

Chief was frozen, he couldn't believe his eyes, he looked at Cash then instantly reacted with a growl

"what did ya do to Copper you…hooligan?!" Chief said angrily

"who in tarnation are you?" Cash said

"Chief" he said "I'm Copper's mentor, and you'd better get off him right now!"

"Well, that's not happening for two reasons, one, me and him are attached, and two, I don't have to listen to you, old timer"

Copper did not want to be here right now, he felt so scared, he didn't know who's side to take, Chief was the first person he ever looked up to and saw as a father, but Cash was his new mentor who introduced him to that game, and even fired the band for him.

"Don't you call me old timer! I may look old but I still got a lotta fight!" Chief snapped

Cash really didn't want to fight him, seeing as he was in a bit of a…'position' right now. He tried to think of something to stall time until his knot went back down.

"Um…really? You…you don't look that old" Cash said nervously "you actually look quite fit for your age."

Chief was confused now, first Cash calls him an 'old timer', now he's complimenting him, he knew something was up.

"What are you sayin'?" Chief said

"I'm just tryin' to give you a compliment" Cash said, giving a phony grin.

"Oh, well alright then…thanks?"

Chief then looked at Copper again and shook his head

"Hey wait a minute! I'm mad at you!" Chief remembered.

"Darn it…" Cash said under his breath

All of a sudden Cash's knot finally went down and he was able to dismount Copper…which was not necessarily a good thing.

As soon as Cash dismounted from Copper, Chief jumped at him with his fangs glaring against the light in the barn. He laid a good bite into Cash's neck.

Cash yelped in pain then immediately showed his fangs and bit Chief's leg.

They both backed off and stared at each other menacingly.

"You better leave, old timer" said Cash

"Not unless Copper comes with me" Chief said.

"Oh no!" Copper said and hid his face with his paws.

Chief and Cash jumped at each other again, this time Cash bit into Chief's side while Chief bit into Cash's back leg. They both backed away.

Copper decided that if he wanted to stop this fight, he was going to have to step in and be brave again, telling both of them the truth.

Cash and Chief kept growling at each other, ready to attack each other any minute.

"Stop!" Copper yelped as he closed his eyes tightly and ran into the middle of them.

Just then Chief and Cash jumped to attack each other, Chief accidentally hit Copper hard on the side with his paw, causing Copper to roll a few feet away and hit his head against the wall.

Cash immediately stopped his attack as he saw Copper

"Kid!" he yelled as Chief bit into his neck again

"Agh!" yelled Cash "Stop! Can't you see you hurt Copper!"

Chief looked at Copper then loosened his bite on Cash.

As soon as Cash could get away, he ran over to Copper, Chief wasn't to far behind.

"Copper are you ok?" Cash said

"yeah, are you ok?" Chief added

"Hey I asked first!" Complained Cash

"So! I know him better!" yelled Chief

Copper's eyes shut tight and his body laid limp against the ground as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Cash freaked out when he saw Copper unconscious

"Kid! Kid wake up!" Cash yelled and nuzzled him.

Cash turned his head and looked at Chief angrily

"I don't care who you are, you better get out" he said

Chief felt guilt overwhelm him, he didn't mean to hurt Copper, but the fact that he did just started eating at him.

"No, Copper is my best friend, I aint levin' him for nothin' " Chief replied with deep emotion

"Leave" demanded Cash.

Chief sighed, he knew eventually he was going to have to go back to his master sometime. He didn't want to leave Copper with Cash though.

"And why should I trust you with him?" Chief said and looked at Cash challengingly.

Cash walked up and got nose to nose with Chief

"You don't trust me?" Cash said

Chief felt a bit scared of Cash now, but still maintained his 'mean dog' look.

Cash bared his fangs and attacked Chief again, biting his nose.

Chief yelped then fell on his back, which allowed Cash to move on top of him and hold him down by his chest.

Cash once again got inches from his face and growled

"Leave now" Cash repeated.

Chief then moved his chest to the side a bit, attempting to struggle free. This caused chiefs paw to move unsteadily to the right.

Cash had mistakenly put all his balance on that paw, so he ended up falling flat against Chiefs body…their lips fully touching.

Cash's eyes widened and his cheeks blushed, as did Chief's.

Even though this accidental kiss surprised both of them, neither of them broke it. They kept their lips pressed against one another's until the accidental kiss, turned into a real one.

"Mmmh…" Chief moaned, as his eyes closed gently, he never realized how good it felt to kiss another male.

Cash couldn't help but feel good too…all his aggression seemed to turn into desire as the passion of the kiss grew substantially. It wasn't too long before their tongues began entering the other's mouth and licking against one another.

Cash and Chief finally broke away from the kiss.

"Whoa" Chief said "I've never done that before"

Cash smirked and stared into Chief's eyes

"Too bad Copper aint up, then we could have ourselves a good ol' time" said Cash.

Chief looked over at the currently unconscious, Copper

"So…what was it like?" asked Chief

"Better than anything I've ever felt" answered Cash

"Maybe we should wait then" said Chief "'til he wakes up"

Cash nodded and smiled happily "this'll be fun"


	8. Chapter 8: A Tightened Bond

**VIII**

Copper's eyes slowly opened a few hours later. His head ached and his vision was so fuzzy.

He could hear the sound of Chief and Cash talking, but he didn't catch on to what they were talking about until he was fully conscious.

"…I don't know Chief" Cash said "the band is called the 'The Singing Strays', if he aint a stray, how could he be in the band?"

Copper immediately knew what they were talking about. Cash must've found out he wasn't a stray.

Copper shook his head and focused his vision.

"Ugh…Cash?" Copper said in a tired tone.

Cash looked at Copper then at Chief, smiling

"I knew it, I told you he'd say my name when he first woke up"

"Gosh darn it" Chief said

"You owe me some biscuits" Cash laughed.

Copper lowered his head and ears then looked up at Cash sadly.

Cash noticed Copper's 'sad puppy' look and kept smiling as he tilted his head

"Why kid, you look sadder than a fish in a stack of dry hay" Cash said

Copper closed his eyes "I…I'm sorry Cash…I didn't mean to lie to you…"

"Aw kid don't-"

"I just wanted to be in the band, cause…well…singin' is the only thing I'm good at" Copper interrupted.

"Listen, kid, you don't have to-"

"I understand if you wanna kick me out of the band now" Copper said then looked down

"Kid…" Cash mumbled

Copper slowly started to walk out of the barn

"I guess I should go now" he said.

All of a sudden two strong paws grabbed Copper by each side and yanked him backward into the barn.

"And where do ya think you're going" Cash said and held Copper down by one shoulder

"Yeah, you shouldn't run off just yet" Chief said, holding Copper down by his other shoulder.

Copper looked at them both, very confused, and a bit scared, on why they were looking at him like he was dinner.

"Wh…what's going on…" Copper asked

"I just wanted to show Chief our new game" Cash said "I was thinking' we could all play"

"We could? But how?" Copper asked

"That's where the fun part comes in" Chief said

"Exactly, just let us do the work kid, relax, and raise your tail" said Cash.

Copper hesitated, but complied.

As soon as Chief and Cash released him, he stuck his rear into the air.

Chief then gulped, and mounted Copper's rear

"Oh Copper, I thought about doin' this for so long" Chief said as he slowly probed his hardened member inside Copper's tail-hole.

"Aaah! Chief!…I never knew you knew this game!" Copper yelped.

This whole scene had already made Cash's member as hard as a rock.

Chief kept forcing his cock inside Copper

"Oooh Copper, you feel so tight, this feels great!"

"Ahn, you feel so big Chief! But…ugh!…how is Cash going to…Nnn!…mate me…"

Cash smirked and stepped in front of Copper

"Ok kid, now for something' a bit new" he said, and moved his cock toward Copper's head.

"Now, all you have to do is put my member into your mouth and suck on it as hard as you can until I cum" Cash explained and smiled

Copper nodded and let out another yelp as Chief had just inserted his knot inside Copper's hole.

"Ah!" Copper yelled "o…ok Cash!"

Cash moved his cock to Copper's lips, and Copper latched onto it with his mouth, sucking as hard as he could to get Cash's cum.

"Ooooh" Cash moaned as he started thrusting his cock in and out of Copper's mouth "Now that's good."

Chief kept thrusting his member in and out as fast as he could

"Uh! Almost there Copper!" Chief exclaimed

"Mmmm!" screamed Copper as he prepared himself for Chiefs load.

After about five more quick thrusts, Chief's cum exploded inside Copper's tail hole which caused Copper to do a loud, muffled howl.

"Oooooh!" Chief groaned as he reached orgasm.

Cash had placed his paw on Copper's head as he now thrust as fast as he could, moving his cock deep into Copper's throat. Copper gagged but kept sucking as hard as he could, desperately trying to relax his throat in hopes that it would help him breathe better.

"Ah kid! Your so good!" Cash said, squinting his eyes as he felt his orgasm getting closer.

"Mmm! Mmmmph!" Copper groaned

Cash kept humping in and out of Copper's mouth, his thrusts becoming harder and stronger.

"Aaah! Al…most There!!" Cash yelled as he came hard into Copper's mouth.

The white liquid burst out of Copper's mouth, since he was too small to hold the enormous load.

Cash pulled out of Copper's mouth immediately, where as Chief was unable to pull out of Copper, due to his knot being stuck.

"Aaah…mmm…do you trust me now Chief?" Cash joked

Chief smiled at him, panting heavily with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Copper wasn't sure what to do with the cum in his mouth, so he tried to swallow as much as he could. It may not have been the best tasting thing in the world, he still swallowed to earn respect from Cash.

"Hm, how's that taste kid?" Cash asked

"It…uhn…it tastes good" Copper lied.

Cash smiled and his member went back into it's sheath after a few seconds

"That was beautiful kid" said Cash "what'd you think Chief?"

"You were right, he _is _the best mate ever" Chief said

"If that aint true, then clouds aint white" Cash said.

Chief's knot finally loosened and he was able to dismount Copper.

"Well Copper" Cash said "I don't see why you still can't be in the band"

"Really?" Copper said excitedly "but…I'm not a stray…"

Cash scratched his ear "I'm willin' to look past that if you are, I mean…as long as we can keep playin games like this."

"Thanks Cash!" Copper said with a smile, his cheeks still blushing.

"Just make sure you can make time for rehearsal, and we'll figure somethin' out about gettin' you to tour with me and Dixie" Cash said instructively.

"Ok…but what about Granny Rose, Waylon, and Floyd?" Copper asked

"What _about _them?" Cash retorted

"Well…never mind…" hesitated Copper.

"I guess I should go home now" Chief said "you comin' Copper?"

Copper shook his head "no thanks, I think I'll stay with Cash tonight."


	9. Chapter 9: It's all fun and games

**IX**

Todd's eyes slowly opened. His vision was blurry, but he shook his head and that cleared right up.

He looked up and saw that he and Dixie had fallen asleep on the couch with him. He caught the scent of cum coming from Dixie, which reminded him about all they had done yesterday.

Although it was fun, the thought of mating seemed a bit scary for some unknown reason.

After stretching and yawning, he began to think about Copper. Him and his best friend hadn't talked for awhile now, he was worried maybe they weren't friends anymore. He decided that today, he was going to see if Copper wanted to play a game or something.

Todd hopped off the couch and exited the bus without even remotely waking Dixie up.

He gave himself another stretch then enjoyed that sudden whiff of fresh air. He looked around near the bus, but Copper wasn't anywhere to be found.

It was then that he decided to go check the barn house.

Slowly, he walked through the front door and noticed Copper and Cash laying together near a hay-stack. Neither of them awake yet.

Todd walked over to the two of them and silently whispered

"Copper" Todd said, but got no response.

"Copper" he said a bit louder, but still no response.

"Todd?" Cash whispered.

This made Todd jump a little. He was a bit scared to find out it was Cash.

Neither of them knew each other that well, so Todd didn't know what Cash was like when he first woke up.

"What are you doin' here?" Cash asked

Todd's voice was a little shaky as he responded

"I…I just wanted to see if Copper wanted to have fun with me" he said innocently.

Cash looked at Copper

"Sorry kid, looks like Copper's a bit preoccupied right now" Cash said.

Todd lowered his ears

"oh…ok" Todd said then slowly walked away, his tail dragging sadly against the ground.

Cash stared at him, he now started developing commiseration for the poor little fox

"Aw jeez, don't worry Todd, I'll have fun with ya, if you wanna" Cash said.

Todd's ears perked up and he smiled

"Really? Thanks Cash!" Todd said in a loud whisper.

Cash looked at Copper, then at Todd again

"let's talk about this outside" Cash said.

Todd nodded then swiftly ran outside.

Cash stood up gently, then quietly walked out of the barn, being extra careful not to wake Copper up.

He met up with Todd outside and sat down

"Alright kid, so what do ya wanna do today?" asked Cash as he yawned and scratched his ear.

"Can we…go on the Ferris Wheel?" Todd questioned

"Sure kid, sounds fun" Cash answered plainly.

This answer excited Todd

"Great! I've been wanting to go on it for the longest time!"

"Why haven't you?" Cash asked

"Dixie never wants to go on it with me" Todd said.

Cash tilted his head, "Dixie?"

Todd nodded again.

"Wait, you two are thick as thieves now?" Cash asked

"Yup, we even mated" Todd said bluntly.

This news hit Cash like a ton of bricks. You could've sworn his eyes were about to fall out of their sockets.

"What did you just say?" Cash said, in a shocked voice.

"I…Is that a bad thing?" Todd asked "'cause we've only mated nine times."

Cash thought that nothing else Todd said could shock him more, but after hearing this last sentence, he was obviously wrong.

"nine Times?! Did you just say nine times?!" Cash blurted out.

Todd immediately backed down, his ears laying flat.

Cash's breathing was heavy, he needed to catch his breath after the unbelievable blow.

"Wait a hair's length, you and her…

Then that must mean her and Copper…

So then that must mean she's into…"

Cash ran this equation through his head many times and came up with the same answer. His conclusion was:

_Dixie likes to mate with young animals. That means that when I found her and Copper in the bus cuddling together, they had just finished mating. Then when I took Copper away from her, she chose Todd to be her next victim._

Cash looped this through his mind one more time, but this time he came up with something a bit different, Something he hadn't thought of.

Now his conclusion was:

_Dixie likes to mate with young animals. That means that when I found her and Copper in the bus cuddling together, they had just finished mating. Then when I took Copper away from her, she chose Todd to be her next victim. But when me and Copper mated, I found out that Copper was really good at it. So if Todd was good enough to mate with nine times, then that must mean…Todd is also a good mate._

"Hey Todd" said Cash "wanna try something new?"

"Sure" Todd said "what is it?"

________________________________________________________________________

"Are you sure this is ok Cash? me and Dixie didn't mate like this" Todd said, a bit uncertain as Cash mounted him.

"Don't worry about a thing kid, me and your friend Copper do this all the time" Cash assured

"Copper?" Todd said "I didn't know Copper knew how to mate"

Cash smirked "there's a lot you don't know about him. Now do you remember what I told you?"

"Just hold my butt up in the air, and try to keep still" Todd repeated to Cash

"Good" Cash said, then slowly prodded his member against Todd's tail-hole

"Ooooh" Todd groaned. Oddly enough, he didn't feel any pain, he felt pleasure right off the bat.

Cash, smiled at this then pushed his cock deeper and deeper into Todd.

Todd still replied with only moans and pants. This felt great to him! The whole thing was making his heart beat faster.

Seeing as Todd showed no signs of wanting to escape, Cash decided to get risky. He suddenly rammed his member into Todd quickly, moving his full length inside.

"AH!" Todd yapped as the pain/pleasure shot through his body.

"Mmm now that's a good mate…" Cash muttered.

Todd's body rocked back and forth delicately as Cash started to push his member in and out of him.

"C…Cash…It feels…so…Good!" Todd said uncontrollably "please…more…"

Cash, of course, was more than happy to oblige.

Bit by bit, he pushed his knot into Todd's behind, making his tail-hole expand.

"UUUUUHN!" Todd cried loudly as he felt even more of that throbbing pleasure run through his body.

"Alright kid, you ready for the last part of this?" Cash said

________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Copper had just woken up from his long sleep. Although still a bit drowsy, he immediately stood when he saw that Cash wasn't with him.

"Cash?" Copper said then looked around the barn, seeing nothing but piles of hay and a curtain for when the band does their shows.

He then chose to see if Cash was outside anywhere…little did he know what he was about to find.

________________________________________________________________________

"OH CASH! I wish this never ended!" Todd exclaimed with a smile on his face, his tongue hanging out as he panted heavily.

Cash leaned his upper body down against Todd's back, his thrusts now even more forceful than ever, he was about to reach orgasm.

All of a sudden, a voice came out of nowhere,

"Todd!" Copper yelled.

Even though Copper thought mating was a game you played with friends, he still had a jealous feeling in the pit of his stomach. This sight to him was something he couldn't bare to watch, he turned around angrily and walked back into the barn.

Todd knew that this was trouble, but he'd worry about it later, right now he was focusing on the orgasm Cash was about to get.

"Oh Todd!…So close…Oh…Just…a bit…more…Ah…Rgh!" Cash grunted and his cum exploded into Todd's tail-hole.

Todd let out yelp as he felt Cash fill his tail-hole full of cum, a lot of it dripping out and rolling down Todd's fur.

"AAAHH!" Todd screamed, then panted heavily afterwards, trying hard not to move a muscle. His grin of satisfaction grew wide.

"Th…Thanks Cash…" Todd said


	10. Chapter 10: The Fight and Disagreement

**X**

"Copper?" Todd said in a quiet voice as he looked inside the barn, seeing Copper sitting and looking down sadly.

"Copper, what's wrong?" asked Todd

"You're what's wrong" Copper shot back, turning and looking angrily at Todd

Todd's ears went up a bit

"me? But… I…I didn't…"

"You took Dixie from me, and now Cash."

"But…I…"

Copper just stared at Todd, his eyes showing complete distrust and hatred.

Todd immediately got the message and lowered his ears and body toward the ground,

"Copper I'm sorry"

"You ruined everything!" yelled Copper. At the same time the sound of thunder echoed through the sky as the weather turned to overcast.

Todd closed his eyes and lowered his body until the fur on his stomach touched the ground.

Rain drops started falling bit by bit from the sky.

"I think you better go" Copper said.

Todd looked up at him then slowly turned around and walked away, his head looking down as the rain started to soak into his fur.

Todd decided maybe now was the time he went home.

Dixie saw Todd exit the barn and walked up to him

"hey darlin', wh…what's the matter with ya?" Dixie said, her fur and hair patted down from the rain.

Todd looked at her sadly "Copper and me aren't friends anymore"

This news seemed to surprise Dixie, "why aren't you?"

"because you didn't tell me about you and him" Todd said and looked at Dixie with a disappointed stare.

"but Darlin' you don't understand, you see, I thought-"

"I can't believe you" Todd interrupted "you hurt my very best friend, and now he blames me for it."

Dixie stared at Todd sadly.

"I'm leaving" Todd said and walked away, his head still looking down.

Dixie's mouth was hanging open as she stared at the ground. She was a bit surprised to hear such a sentence coming from Todd.

Todd just kept walking slowly away, his heart filled with dread as he started to remember how he and Copper used to be.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whatcha smellin'?" Todd asked while sitting on top of a log, looking at Copper who was inside the hollow log.

"I'm on the trail of something" Copper said and sniffed the ground some more

"Trail of what?" asked Todd

"I don't know yet" said Copper.

He sniffed the ground some more then finally sniffed Todd

"Why, it's…it's you!" Copper exclaimed then immediately began to let out a weak howl.

"What do you do that for?" Todd asked

"We're supposed to do that, when we find what we've been trackin'"

"But I'm a fox. My names Todd. What's your name kid?"

"Mine's Copper. I'm a hound dog."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Copper, you're my very best friend" Todd said and rolled himself beneath Copper playfully

"And you're mine too Todd" Copper said and smiled

"And we'll always be friends, forever, won't we?"

"Yeah, forever."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

________________________________________________________________________

Todd laid sadly next to the fire place inside Widow Tweeds house. He couldn't help but feel guilty for what he'd done. Even if it wasn't his fault.

Widow was happy to have him back home, but was curious as to why he seemed a little bit…sad. Her immediate thought was that he was sick, so she made him some soup in hopes to make him better.

None of this did anything for him, he still felt sorrow for his friend. He felt like nothing in the world could help his sadness.

________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Copper wasn't having all that good a time either. He still tried to come to terms with his anger and think if he could ever forgive Todd.

"Copper?" Dixie said from behind him.

"Dixie?" Copper said "what do _you_ want?"

"Oh gee Copper, I didn't mean to do this, ya'll were best buds and now…well…I just wanted to say…I didn't mean to hurt any of ya. All I wanted was someone to stay right by me at all times. I guess that was a little much to ask of a pup. I care about you, deeply, and I also care about Todd, I can't say I like one more than the other because…well I just can't choose…I love both ya'll differently, but equally. And I know I messed up big time and…I'm awful sorry…"

Copper looked at Dixie, eyes widened slightly with realization.

"Well…" Dixie said "that's what I came here to say." She looked down and walked out of the barn.

Copper's eyes wandered downward as he reconsidered his anger toward Todd

________________________________________________________________________

All this time, Cash had decided to go and see if he could reason with Granny Rose, Waylon, and Floyd.

So far things weren't going so good.

"I know, I know! I overreacted! But you're not gonna let me hang, just because of one mistake are ya?" Cash said

"One mistake! You mated with that poor little pup! I feel like I don't even know you!" Granny Rose shouted.

Waylon and Floyd remained silent.

"If that's what I wanna do, then that's what I'm gonna do! Loosen the leash a little Granny!" Cash yelled back

Waylon and Floyd still remained silent.

"Well gosh darn it Cash that just aint normal! You can't just go around doin' this with little pups!" exclaimed Granny.

"Dixie does it! Why can't I?!" Cash blindly yelled.

"Dixie?!?!" Granny Rose managed to yell louder.

This argument went on and on. It ended up with Cash telling Granny Rose about Dixie and young pups, him and Todd, him and Copper, and his conclusion that Dixie picks good mates.

"That's it Cash! There's no way we're joining up with you again! Come on guys let's go" Granny said sharply.

Surprisingly enough, Waylon was the only one that followed Granny.

"Come on Floyd" Waylon said

"But I agree with Cash" Floyd said

"What?" Waylon said and looked at Floyd angrily

"I happen to have my own opinion, I think Cash is a good dog" Floyd said, attempting to sound smart.

"Fine" Waylon said "find us when you come to your senses"

"I will…wait what?" Floyd said, a bit mind boggled.

Obviously this fight was enough to break even the close relationship between Waylon and Floyd.


	11. Chapter 11: Two Ideas in One Day

**XI**

The rain had finally passed, but everything still seemed a bit overcast. Which was a bit ironic compared to Todd's feelings.

Todd had decided to lay down outside for awhile.

He felt so depressed right now, he missed Copper badly, and knowing that Copper hated him just really hurt.

"Todd" Copper called, causing Todd's thoughts to shatter.

"Copper?" Todd said and turned around.

"I…I've been thinking a lot lately…and I know that you didn't mean to hurt me…" Copper said and looked down a bit "…and…well…I guess I overreacted…sorry."

Todd looked down also "I'm sorry too…" Todd said.

"So are we friends again?" Copper said

"Of course!" said Todd

"Shake on it?" Copper smiled and looked at him challengingly

"Shake on it" Todd agreed.

They both shook their bodies wildly, causing Todd's fur to poof up and Copper's ear to lay across his head.

"So what happened with Cash?" asked Copper

"He told me that he was gonna get the band back together" Todd said

"Really? Alright!" Copper happily yelled "Wanna go see how it's goin'?"

Todd nodded, still smiling.

Both of them ran off towards the carnival, laughing and chuckling the whole way there.

________________________________________________________________________

As they neared the carnival, they saw Cash and Floyd walking toward the barn with their heads hanging low.

"Cash!" called Copper

Cash looked at them, his ears perked and his head tilted. Even though Copper and Todd are best friends, it was still weird seeing them together again.

Floyd just continued walking into the barn, acting as if he didn't hear them.

"So how did it go!" Copper said, wagging his tail excitedly

"It's over kid…" Cash replied and looked sadly at the both of them

"What?" Copper said

"Granny Rose, Waylon, Floyd, Dixie…The Singin' Strays…it's all over…" Cash said then turned and walked away. His eyes watering up slightly.

His dreams had just been crushed.

Todd and Copper stared at him as he walked away, neither of them able to move.

"Copper…what just happened?" Todd said

"I don't know" Copper replied in shock.

They both looked at each other

"I…I can't believe this…it can't be over…" Copper said

"We need to come up with a plan to get them back together" Todd said

"Yeah…but how?" Copper asked

"Well, all we need to do is try and think about what their all mad about."

Copper and Todd sat down and thought about the events that led up to now.

"Wait a sec…you caught me and Cash mating right?" Todd said

Copper hesitated, but nodded "yeah, and then Granny Rose, Waylon, and Floyd caught me and Cash mating"

"Oh yeah! You two mated!" Todd exclaimed, forgetting that Cash told him that.

Copper nodded again

"Did you like it?" Todd said, starting to get a bit sidetracked from their original conversation.

"Well, kinda…not really until the end. I liked me mating with him more than him mating with me" Copper said, shifting a bit uncomfortably

"Really? I loved him mating with me! From when it started to the end" Todd said.

The two of them immediately looked down and blushed as they realized that this conversation was kind of…exciting.

"Well…so uh…" Copper stammered

Their blushing got redder as the silence grew. Neither of them knew what to say.

"Copper?" Todd said "d…do you wanna mate with me?"

Copper looked at Todd, his heart racing faster than a rabbit at a dog race. Even though his immediate answer would be no, he started thinking about it.

"Wh…why? Do you wanna?" Copper said

"I dunno" replied Todd "I wanna if you wanna…"

Copper paused for a moment. Did he really want to mate with his best friend? What would it feel like? It sounded fun but still…something wasn't quite right.

"O…ok" Copper said without finishing up his thoughts "let's mate."

Todd smiled at this, enjoying the idea of having Copper inside him.

"Great!" Todd said joyfully.

"So…how do we start" Copper asked

"I think you're supposed to…um…get on top of me or somethin'" Todd said.

"Oh…ok then" Copper said, a bit relieved to know that he was going to mate Todd.

Copper got behind Todd, and Todd stuck his butt up in the air, brushing his tail beneath Copper's muzzle.

Copper slowly mounted Todd, but realized he wasn't hard yet

"Uh…Todd? Something's wrong" Copper said

Todd looked back at him and noticed his member wasn't hard.

"Umm…try rubbin' it against me" said Todd

"Ok, I'll try that" Copper said and immediately began rubbing his cock against Todd's fur.

After a little while of rubbing, Copper's cock became hardened and fully extended.

He remembered what Cash had taught him about the rules of mating, _put it in and hit hips fast_.

Copper slowly inserted his member into Todd's tail hole, causing Todd to put off a slight moan of pleasure.

"Oh Copper…this feels good!" Todd said

"It feels good for me too, Todd"

As Copper's member soon became fully covered by Todd's hole, Copper immediately began thrusting in and out as fast as he could.

"Ah! Copper! Oh!" Todd yapped

Copper let out a growl to show his pleasure, he kept thrusting as fast as he could, already reaching near orgasm.

"Copper! I…I feel like I'm gonna cum!" yelled Todd, who's cock was now also fully hardened.

"Aaaah! Me too!" Copper groaned as he reached orgasm, his cum spewing inside Todd.

"AHN! YES!" Todd yelped as he also reached orgasm, his cum shooting out and splattering against the ground.

Copper and Todd panted heavily, their chests huffing and puffing as their tongues hung out.

"Let's do this again sometime" Todd said and looked up at Copper, smiling

"Yeah! This was fun!" Copper replied.

Suddenly, Todd came up with a realization, an idea to get the band back together.

"Copper! I just had a great idea!" Todd exclaimed.


	12. Chapter 12: To be continued

**XII: End Chapter**

"Cash!" Todd yelled, running toward Cash and Floyd.

"huh?" Cash turned and looked at him "what is it?"

"Cash! Dixie, Granny Rose and Waylon are in trouble!" Todd said in a worried tone

"What?! Where are they!" Cash asked

"Follow me!" Todd yelled and ran, Cash and Floyd following close behind him.

They ran along a dirt road until they reached a small clearing in the middle of the forest.

"Ok, where are they, kid?" Cash said, trying to catch his breath

"Oh they'll be along" Todd said, causing Cash to look at him suspiciously.

The bushes near them rustled a bit. Copper, Dixie, Granny Rose and Waylon all darted out at once.

"Cash! Are you ok?!" Dixie yelled.

"Wha…I…I'm fine, I thought you were in trouble" Cash said, very confused

"I'm fine, Copper told me that you…"

Dixie and Cash both looked at Todd and Copper.

"Why exactly did you bring us all together?" Cash said

"'Cause…'cause that's how it outta be" Copper said

"What do you mean?" Dixie said

"I was thinking we could all mate, and be best friends again" Copper said.

All of them looked at him with shock.

"Copper!" Todd said "that wasn't the plan!"

"yeah but…I mean…I thought that would work…kinda like how me and Cash mated and became best friends."

Dixie looked at Cash "you mated with Copper?" she said.

Just then, Todd had another great idea,

"he mated with me too" Todd said to Dixie.

Dixie stared at Cash "wait…you like matin' with pups too?"

Cash lowered his head slightly and nodded, feeling a bit ashamed.

Dixie couldn't believe it, she thought that she was the only one who felt like that. Seeing Cash so shy about it made her smile. She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Oh Cash, why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Dixie said

"I…I don't know…" Cash replied.

Granny Rose was happy to see that they may actually have a relationship together, instead of with pups. She let off a warm smile.

Floyd walked up to Waylon with his head low

"I'm sorry, Waylon" Floyd said

"It's ok Floyd, I shoulda been more open minded" Waylon said, both of them smiling at each other.

"See! We're all together" Copper said "Like the words in the song…like the sun…and blue skies…um…"

"Like summer nights, and fire flies" Granny Rose chimed in

"Like an itch" Waylon said

"And a scratch" Floyd added.

Every one became silent.

"Well, aint somebody gonna sing?" Granny Rose said.

"_We're the perfect match" _Dixie sang and rubbed her head beneath Cash's chin.

"'_Cause we're in harmony" _Cash and Dixie sang together

"_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh" _the whole band sang

"_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Ooh-ooh-hoo_

_Like a rhyme and a song, we all belong_

_Like a bird in a tree, we're meant to be_

_Like a nose and tail, like a horse and a trail_

_Like a bass and a fiddle, like a laugh and a riddle_

_Like a pond and a frog, like a bump on a log"_

Everyone gasped for air and breathed heavily from saying all these words so fast. Luckily Dixie was able to catch her breath.

"_We're a hand and a glove an example of" _she sang and the band joined in.

Dixie followed up with the word 'of' again, using great vocalizing.

Cash looked at her lovingly, "Gosh I missed you"

"_Pure-bread, down-home, true sweet harmony_

_Every crowd we face_

_Every squirrel we chase, _

_Any time any place,_

_We're in harmony._

_Every tune we howl,_

_Every line we growl._

_Every song, every vowel,_

_We're in harmony,_

_We're in harmony_

'_Cause we're in harmony"_

"Yeah!" Copper yelled in excitement.

"Come on guys, we have an audition to go to" Cash said happily and they all ran off back toward the carnival.

________________________________________________________________________

"Ok hounds, we're gonna have to ace this one if we wanna have a chance at the Grand ol' Oprey" Cash said and walked back and fourth in front of them, stopping in front of Copper.

"Ready kid?"

Copper smiled and nodded happily.

Cash then walked up to Dixie

"you ready, Dixie?"

"when you are" Dixie replied and winked, looking at him seductively.

Cash blushed and started to stutter a bit "uh…um…"

All of a sudden the host announced the band "ladies and gentlemen! The Singin' Strays!"

The curtains swung back and Cash immediately sat down next to Dixie.

A drum beat started in the background and Lyle plaid the guitar.

"_We go together like beggin' at suppertime, _

_Driving down the county line, ears flappin' overtime._

_We go together like a fiddle and bow_

_Diggin' and a hoe, a biscuit and a bone._

_I don't care if the cold wind blows,_

_I don't care if the stars don't show,_

_You can say it now, or you can say it never_

_But as long as we're goin' somewhere, _

_We go together, together_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Together, together_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh_

_We go together like wet dog and smelly,_

_Peanut-butter Jelly, flees on my belly,_

_We go together like fireflies and jars,_

_Chasin' after cars_

_Barkin' at a shootin' star_

_I don't care if the cold wind blows_

_I don't care if the stars don't show_

_You can say it now, or you can say it never_

_But as long as we're goin' somewhere_

_We go together, together_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Together, together_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Come on!"_

Lyle plaid an instrumental while the band rocked back and forth to the beat.

"_We go together like a song in the air_

_Like a once in a life time memory you share._

_We go together like dreams and prayers,_

_Like a little bit of heaven, now we're already there._

_You can say it now, or say it forever,_

_But as long as we're goin' somewhere_

_We go together, together_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Together, together_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Together, together_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Together, together_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Ooooh-oooh-ooooooh_

_Ooooh-oooh-ooooooh_

_Ooooh-oooh-ooooooh_

_Ooooooooooh-oooooh_

_Come on!"_

The whole audience cheered and clapped, completely amazed at the spectacular performance.

Todd smiled at the band, but it slowly faded into more of a grin as he started to walk away from the barn. His ears were lowered and his tail dragging against the ground. He was sad because he knew that after this, Copper would want to stay with the band.

Todd got up the hill, the one he had to climb over in order to get back to his home, when he heard a voice call from behind him.

"Todd!" the voice called.

Todd's ears perked up and he looked behind him, but saw nothing. He thought he had imagined it, and kept walking

"Todd!" Copper yelled, running up the hill toward Todd

"Todd!" he called again and ran up then sat in front of Todd.

"Copper?" Todd said "but…what about the band?"

"I can't, cause me and you, we've got crickets to chase" Copper said and grinned, looking at Todd playfully.

Todd laughed and smiled.

"And if I ever forget that again, you just kick me in my walkin' away end" Copper said.

Todd grinned "So…wanna go mate again?"

"Yeah!" Copper laughed, looking excited as he started to chase Todd into the forest.

End of Part 1


End file.
